the dare of love
by angelofYOURS
Summary: Kari was waiting for the right time to tell Tk how she feels. But Tk grabs the chance that yollie gave him. argh. is this the real plot? just read...and review. and find out how Tk can be romantic sometimes.
1. more of having fun

this is my first digimon fic that is by chapters.

so please enjoy and kindly tell me if there is any wrong grammars., XD

anywways, i don't own any digimon characters.,

* * *

Yollie's been busy since she arrived home from school, because her parents are not home and her brothers are also away. So all the house chores are all for her today, she's been tormenting herself to finish all the chores before her friends arrived. She invited them to stay at her house overnight since no one's with her. Luckily and surprisingly she had finished all the chores, all there's left to do is kill all the kitchen cockroaches, which she decided to do last. She sprayed some insect killer on their kitchen and closed the door. She reached for her phone to check if someone remembers her, but no one does.

"Now where are those grubby creatures?" Yollie asked herself. As she try to call Kari.

-MEANWHILE IN KARI'S PLACE-

"Kari! Yollie is calling you! Should I answer her?" Taichi leaned lazily as he holds Kari's phone.

"Nope! Don't answer it! And for heaven's sake big brother, you still haven't throwed that spoiled tuna bread that you didn't ate 2 days ago!" She told her brother. Kari was already done packing the things that she need in her overnight party. And was ready to go but her brother Taichi ask her to clean his mess first. "And this is your mess! Why am I even cleaning it?!" Kari added.

"Ooh! My sister is in a hurry. Maybe TK is already there? Listen sis, you must be properly trained so that when time came that you are already called you know what you're doing." Taichi teased her sister.

"Sweet niblets!" Kari sighed and hurriedly throwed those icky mess of her brother. She grabs her phone from her brother and ran fast. Taichi checked if Kari really cleaned his messes. You, she perfectly does. Except for the 2 days old spoiled food.

"Kari! You left my tune bread! Throw this icky spoiled stuff! ..." But Taichi heard no response. "Yup! Like brother, like sister." Tai added. He still insists that Kari is like him, because everytime he ask Kari to do things for him, she's always running away, exactly what he always does.

-YOLLIE'S PLACE-

Yollie has been waiting for her friends for hours. She was sitting on her comfy couch trying to reach Davis's phone line. She looked at the wall clock while waiting Davis to answer his phone. It's already 5:30 PM and no one's there yet, she thought they might ditch her. And finally, Davis answered his phone.

"Oh good. You finally decide to answer. My goodness what's happening with you people? No one's here yet. Kari is not even answering her phone!" –Yollie

"For real? She didn't? She must be realizing how irritating and devilish you are." –Davis

"You know how I curse you right? Why don't you hurry and go here at once?" –Yollie

"I can't…I mean I'm still eating and I'm slight busy." –Davis

"Yeah sure! I don't even need you now that Kari is already here! GOOD bye!" –Yollie

"Kiddin' I'm almost the…"

Yollie ended their conversation and didn't even finish Davis's sentence, she opens the door seeing Kari there. She asked Kari to enter and to put her things on her room. Kari returned to where Yollie was, sat beside her and immediately explored her phone messages. Yollie noticed how her best friend sighed.

"What's up with that problematic sigh? You know, it doesn't match your outfit. And speaking of outfit, you totally look cute Kari!" Yollie tries to cheer up her best friend.

"He didn't reply. Maybe Taichi deleted his message." Kari ignored Yollie and continued on clicking on her phone. Yollie being ignored snatch Kari's phone away and put it beside her phone.

"What?! Yollie? Give me back my phone." Kari struggled as Yollie lock her up with her bare hands. (Sorry I don't know the exact word)

"Not until you answer me. How long are you going to keep it a secret to TK that you loved him?!" Yollie seriously yelled. Kari stares at Yollie with a question mark face. TK was her best guy friend ever, but she kept it a secret that she's already falling for him. Yollie was the only person who knows Kari's feelings. Not even Davis and Ken, Kari told Yollie not to tell them specially Davis who has a big crush on her.

"Stop it Yollie. Drama thing is not your personality." Kari made a hilarious remark that made Yollie laugh a bit. (If that is hilarious for you.)

"Yeah. But seriously, how long are you going to keep your secret? I mean, I know you are waiting for the right time, but what if Tk feels the same way also?" Yollie faced Kari.

"What are you…? Yollie are you keeping a secret from me?" Kari suspiciously asked back. Yollie gulped nervously and thought a lie to cover her up.

"Y-you know…best friends don't keep secrets from each other. Hell no! You know me Kari if I have secret you're the first one to know." Yollie lied.

"Hn. Yollie I do know you. But I'm expecting to confess to him tonight." Kari answered.

"Ooh! You will girl." Yollie whispered to herself.

"What's that?!" Kari asked shockingly. But before Yollie could answer, they heard the door bell was ringing.

"Nothing, I said your life will be doomed now that Davis is already here." Yollie stood up and opens the door. Davis was too happy to enter Yollie's house because he saw Kari on the couch. He was trying so hard to win Kari. He was too desperate even to Tk, known by everybody to be Kari's best friend, declares him as his mortal enemy. He was even jealous of their situation, Yamato and Taichi, were also best buds like them. Davis went straightly to Kari and totally ignored Yollie.

"I didn't invite you guys here to ignore me!" Yollie slams the door and sat beside Kari to ensure that Davis will not take her seat beside her.

"Hey Davis! I thought you're going to be late? Yollie teased Davis as Kari began to explore her messages again.

"When you called I was really on my way here." Davis pretended.

"Wushu! You just heard that Kari was already here so you ate fast to be able get here…You whimp!" Yollie told Davis trying to irritate Kari. Davis gave Yollie a don't-you-dare stare. As if Kari was listening, she was too busy on her business. Davis sat on the floor, turning the television on, and began to blab nonsense things that Yollie was tired of hearing again and again. The whole place become like a chaotic world full of blabbing blabbers. Minutes passed by quickly, they didn't realized the time.

"Oh look? Already 6:30 PM, the two probably have something in mind than staying here overnight." Davis continued talking nonsense. He suddenly heard Kari answered him, but to his great stupidity, it's not him she's talking to. Davis looked at Kari and saw her talking to someone at her phone.

"…of course not!" –Kari

"No? But of course Davis will keep on blabbing stupid things." –TK

"Yeah. And I'm sick of hearing those. Why don't you hurry up and go here already?" _Kari

"Na-uh! Can't do that. Yamato's been harsh with me; he made me clean all his band's instruments. And I'm doing it. Guess what?" –TK

"What? You know Taichi tortures me too before going here! Maybe they talked about us being their servants." –Kari

"That's what I'm going to tell you! Hang on; call you again when I'm done cleaning." –TK

"How long are you cleaning those stuffs?" –Kari

"Just .bye!" –TK

"Starting huh? Ok bye!" –Kari

She shut her phone and saw Davis staring at her. Yollie was smiling widely; obviously she found out that she was talking to TK.

"Is that the everyday 6:30 scene?" Yollie teased. Kari smiled in return, that means yes. Davis was curious who that was on the phone.

"I thought you were talking to me."

"Oh sorry Davis." Kari said with a happy sweet smile.

"Heaven." Davis sighed happily and seems to be imagining floating in cloud nine.

* * *

come on people.

did you find my story interesting?

did you find it corny?

please review. thank you! XD


	2. their home video

There i've already update it.

enjoy!

* * *

Since Ken and Tk has not yet arrived, Yollie decided to watch something unexpected for Kari. Davis almost jumped in excitement as Yollie told him that it was Kari's home video.

"Kari, are you sure I can watch it?" Davis asked Kari's permission to be sure. Kari leaned on the couch beside Davis.

"Of course you can!" Kari answered laughing. She knew that Davis will get distracted at the home video, because she's with Tk at that video. It was when they were 5 years old, when they were at the ice cream shop one time.

"Okey, hush up you two! It's getting started!" Yollie was too excited into seeing the video. Kari was just giggling quietly beside Davis. While Davis was already focused on the video.

-NOW PLAYING-

_Kari's mom was holding the video camera and was talking to Tai and Yamato._

"_Now you two be home at 6, Yamato call your mom so that she's informed that Tk is with me." was focusing the camera on the two. "Don't break neighbor's glass." She added._

"_Yes mom!" Tai said and ran kicking his soccer ball, Yamato rushed up with him. Kari was almost crying seeing her brother going away. She was tugging her mother's shirt. focused the video at Tk and Kari. _

_Kari was crying, while Tk was just quietly watching her cry._

"_Why is my baby crying?" asked affectionately._

"_Mom, can we just watch Tai and Yamato?" Kari was desperate not to be away with Tai. Tk laughed at Kari and messed up her hair._

"_Baby is crying, she probably missed her brother already." Tk teased Kari. was laughing on how Tk acted towards Kari. _

_Kari wiped her tears and baby-punched Tk. ___

"_Okey enough you two were going to hit the candy store. So stop crying already, okay?" said so Kari stopped crying and holds her mother's hand._

"_Come on Tk! We're going to sweet shop!" Kari invited Tk too. Then the video turned black, it was cut._

-YOLLIE'S PLACE-

"It's Tk! You're both so cute!" Yollie screamed. Davis was stunned and was still watching the home video.

"Yollie, where did you get this video?" Kari asked Yollie.

"I borrowed it form Tk." Yollie answered but her eyes were fixed on the Television.

-NOW PLAYING-

_They were already on the candy store. Tk and kari was waiting for . The video was left on Tk. So he opened it and began talking._

"_Kari." The video was focused steadily on Kari._

"_What?" Kari answered._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Waiting for my ice cream. Tk why do you always wear the same hat every day?" Kari asked with a naughty smile. Then grabs the video and focused it on Tk. "See his hat? He wears it every day. Someday I'm going to take it and let Miko eat it." Kari tries to annoy Tk._

"_But you're cat never eats cotton. He will never eat this but I will command Miko to lick you 24hours."Tk answered. He was holding to his hat, suddenly Kari tries to grab Tk's hat, but she haven't got it._

"_Too slow Kari! Hahaha! Oh here's your mom with our ice cream." Tk said, and then Kari focused the video on her mom._

"_Moomy mine is stabeli!" Kari said and her mom sat beside her. She gave Tk his mint ice cream and hand Kari her strawberry ice cream. Mrs. Kamiya gets the video camera from Kari._

"_Moomy aren't you gonna eat?" Kari asked her mom._

"_No,mommy is on a diet." She answered. The video was focused on the two of them._

"_Hey this is yummy." Tk expressed. Kari stares at him with a curious look._

"_Can I have some, please Tk?" Kari pleaded. Being a nice kid, Tk spoon fed Kari._

"_Here…say aah!" Tk commanded Kari. She did what Tk told her to. was laughing at them._

"_Hey, it really is yummy!" Kari said cheerfully._

"_Stop it you too, I'm so jealous of you." said and the video went all black again._

-YOLLIE'S PLACE-

"What?! That's indirect kiss!! And your mother didn't even got mad?!" Davis complained, Kari laughed and heard her ring tone. "What it's Tk again?!" Davis added.

Yollie was bothered by Davis's noise so she punches him lightly on his arm.

"Hush up Davis! I'm watching!" Yollie told him.

Davis was so upset because of two things, Tk already experienced indirect kiss with Kari and secondly Tk is calling her again. He had no choice, so he just went back to watching.

"Is that Davis getting angry?" –Tk

"Yup!" –Kari

"Oh. Anyways, I met Ken on the convenience store; we're nearby to Yollie's place." –Tk

"Great Hurry up already, we're watching something right now." –Kari

"Oh yeah? Alright." –Tk

Kari went back watching the video. She can't explain davis's face if he's jealous or angry, but probably it's mixed emotions. And one thing she can be sure of: is that Yollie is enjoying the home video.

-AFTER FEW MINUTES-

Tk and Ken finally arrived. Tk sat beside Kari and Ken beside Tk. Davis was acting odd since Tk arrived.

"Hey Tk! I saw how you teased Kari way back then." Davis started a conversation. Tk was shocked at what they were watching. He remembered that Yollie borrowed it from him.

"Davis that was called proven and tested friendship." Tk simply answered. Ken was chuckling; Kari was half smiling, half frowning. Tk said its "friendship".

"Davis for the third time hush up!!!" Yollie yelled again, for the third time. They watched the video until 9:00 PM.

-AFTER WATCHING THE HOME VIDEO-

"Kari I'm so jealous of you!" Yollie informed Kari after watching.

"Wha…? Why?!" Kari got curious. Yollie approached her and whispered; "because you love someone who loves you back."

"What the… What are you talking about?!" Kari shouted. Yollie was laughing devilishly, for she knew Kari's feeling. Also Tk's affection to Kari.

Tk stared at Kari for awhile, until Kari caught him. He looked the other way, but that was too obvious.

"Now what? Is this what you call fun and enjoyment Yollie?!" Ken childishly complained.

"What do you want?!" Yollie stood up very irritated. She picks up all of her movies and hand it to Ken.

"I know you want to watch something horrifying." Yollie added. Ken, looking so excited, chooses something very scary. He hand the cd of his choice to Yollie.

"Wow…Snoopy's Horror Movie…" Yollie said without any thrill. Davis began laughing at how childish Ken was.

"Hey it's cool! I'm telling you!" Ken defended his side.

"Hey Tk isn't that the one with a very weird story?" Kari asked Tk as she was looking at the dvd cover. Tk looked carefully at the dvd too.

"Oh yeah! The one with the mask man. That isn't Snoopy the beagle you're thinking." Tk was telling Davis and Yollie. They stopped laughing and read the summary.

"How did you know that this isn't a beagle Snoopy?!" Davis was too curious. He was thinking that maybe they watched together on the big screen. He can't help but imagine sweet scenes of the Kari and Tk.

"We watched it already." Kari said.

"…with Yamato and Taichi!" Tk added. Yollie already played the movie for them. They looked comfortable seats and enjoyed the movie, 'SNOOPY'S HORROR MOVIE."

* * *

lol. snoopy's horror movie.

anyways, hope you like it.

Harley88. thank you for being the first to review! pano ung life ng story?!!! ano gagawin ko dun??!!

and i'm telling you the next chapter will be very long.

thank you for reading! please read and review!


	3. they played the dare

Here goes my chapter 3.

sorry for the long wait.

&

sorry if you found this chapter not good.

well, enjoy reading and review.

NOTE: (For the wrong grammars, i did not manage to edit it, because i was too lazy to do it)

I don't own any digimon characters.

* * *

After they finished watching the movie, Davis invited everyone to play Yollie's video game. Unfortunately the one who invited them was the one who lost.

"Today is really not my day." Davis excused as he lost the game with Ken. Ken was laughing like crazy at Davis, he can't erase the fact that Davis is not in his proper self because of the movie they just watched.

"You're just too uncomfortable at the movie." Yollie began to tease Davis. Before he could answer, Ken reminded him something.

"Hey! How about our deal?" Ken was smiling at Davis. Davis was losing his temper, his fist-closed and he was looking down.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Davis, how about I kiss Kari if you lost this game?" Ken made a deal with Davis. _

"_As if you can beat me." Davis answered calmly._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Uh-Oh, is he angry or what?" Tk was nervous about what's going to happen next. Is Davis going to punch Ken? Tk's been asking himself some silly questions regarding Davis's attitude. Just suddenly out of the blue, Davis smiled crazy at Ken like nothing is bothering him. But really deep inside, he is thinking that Ken will not kiss Kari, so he's not really into a great shock of what will happen next.

"What's happening with you Davis?" Yollie said confusedly.

"Ok Ken! Do it! I'm not the only one who will get jealous." Davis warned Ken.

The three was there, knowing nothing at all. Ken approached Kari, Yollie who was beside her thought that Ken would approach her. Tk almost fainted (OA?!) as Ken kissed Kari on her cheeks. It is just that he's already sleepy or just because he felt jealousy?

"Oh…" Kari felt little embarrassment as everybody's eyes was on her. She didn't know what to do, she glance at Tk who seems to be entering his own world. Kari sat down beside Tk and hit him softly on his elbow.

"What the hell…" Davis said. Ken made a peace sign and went towards Yollie.

"Ok, I know I ruined your plan. You can hit me anytime if you want." Ken whispered to Yollie.

Yollie was staring at Tk and Kari then she smiled mischievously to Ken.

"What are you talking about? My plans are perfectly working accordingly." Yollie said quietly. Everyone was sitting on the couch and seems so bored. "Operation Match Maker will now begin." She slaps Ken cheeks playfully.

"Come on Ken, I thought you wouldn't do it. It's reverse psychology!" Davis said angrily.

"Why not? A friendly kiss isn't that bad? Right Tk?" Ken smiled at sat beside Tk.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter at all. And besides, Ken is way too friendly." Tk answered, returning back to the old world.

"Anyways guys! Let's play something." Yollie invited everyone. Ken supported Yollie and insists to play before going to sleep.

"Come on guys! Anyways this is an overnight party." Ken said something to make everyone agree

"Ok…So what exactly are we going to play?" Tk asked them.

"Strip JankenPoy!" Davis suggested. Kari felt really creepy as she heard Davis's suggestion. She doesn't want to play that game anymore ever since she lost a match with Mimi and Sora. It became her trauma, for the only cloth that left on her was her under wears. Good thing that was an exclusive for girls overnight.

"Err…Davis, we can play another game if you want." Kari said to stop Davis on his desire.

"What exactly are we going to play?" Tk asked Yollie for the second time. Yollie cleaned her throat and began to speak.

"Dare a dare! The only thing here is to obey a dare. If you didn't obey a dare given to you, you will do the most difficult and impossible dare of all. Now before we start, I would like to set the standard dare, which you will have to be naked tomorrow morning." Yollie explained. Everyone's jaw opened, Yollie didn't make her explanation clear.

"Oh my mistake. That dare is for the one who did not obey the given dare." Yollie added. Tk was relieved and perfectly understood the instructions. He thought that Kari is safe from pornography. 

"You're mind is filled with GREEN stuffs!" Davis shouted.

"Dork! You're just too scared to accept the challenge! Look at them, they all agreed on me!" Yollie points at the three who seems so scared to protest. Davis just saw them smiling terribly, as he accepts Yollie's challenge half-heartedly.

"Fine! Who cares anyway? Besides it's just a game!" Davis answered. Then everyone sat properly, waiting for someone to volunteer first. Ken was raising his hands in slow motion. Everyone looked at him in awe. Yollie smiled devilishly at Ken.

"Alright you volunteered." Yollie announced. She looked at Ken and thinks something that Ken hates doing.

"What do you think guys? What kind of dare fits Ken?" She asks some suggestion to her friends before deciding.

"Can't think of something." Tk said.

"Hmmm…Gay TALK?" kari suggested.

"Nice idea!" Davis blabbed. Yollie's eyes were focused on Kari, and began laughing crazily.

"Now Ken! As a payment for kissing my angel friend… We order you to talk like a gay!" Yollie commanded. Ken gathered all his strength and said something.

"What the hell! So mean!" Ken shouted.

"You only have to choose one, talk or be naked." Davis seems like annoying Ken. Ken hates gay things and never did socialize any gay at their school. But he would rather talk gay than going naked in front of his friends.

"Alright! What in the world would I say?" Ken made up his mind. Tk laughed at Ken's decision and so as Davis.

"Hell yeah! Just say anything gay-ish!" Yollie rejoiced.

"I know! Say something gay-ish to Kari!" Tk said. He thought that it's a funny revenge for Ken because he kissed his one and only love. Kari was laughing and rests her head at Yollie's shoulders. Ken cleared his throat and think of something to tell her.

"Alright! Here I go!" Ken gulped some of his 'saliva' (gross?) before talking. "Kari, my dear, well, here I am…Sis, I am truly very sorry for kissing a girlaloo like you. You know that guys are the only creatures made for me. Sis, truly very sorry again." Ken stop and closed his eyes, he still feels nervous. It was a minus point for his pride. Kari was laughing so hard, Yollie was stunned and so as Tk.

"Perfectly fits you Ken!" Davis began teasing Ken and slaps his back.

"Shut up Davis." Ken said irritated. Tk was laughing secretly; he was thinking that Ken really deserves a dare like that.

"It's my chance to pick someone right?" Ken asked Yollie. She stops laughing and nod at Ken. "Alright, I choose…Yollie! Of course!" he smiled. "Now, now…What should I command you?" Ken added. He thought of something to humiliate Yollie in front of everybody.

"Wait, I think Yollie can do something that you still haven't seen yet except for me." Kari interrupts. Tk was looking at Yollie who was looking nervous.

"Oh yeah? Heaven is so good tonight, eh? Alright Yollie spread your wings and do it!" Ken commanded exaggeratedly. Davis was curious also, he didn't know anything about Yollie besides being a computer geek. Yollie wasn't hesitating to do it, she was just afraid that Davis began teasing her if he found out that she can do something like that. Because she believes that being flexible is impossible for her. She stood up and went in front of the television.

"Ok guys, I don't want anyone besides you to find out that I can do this." Yollie said and did the Y-shape balance. Ken was speechless; he didn't know that Yollie isn't stiff at all. Tk was clapping his hands; Davis was thinking something that he could use to tease Yollie.

"Wow Yollie, maybe next time we will be seeing you in the school's dance troop." Davis finally thought something to annoy Yollie. But she didn't get annoyed besides she began a conversation regarding dance.

"That's if Kari will force me too." Yollie sat between Kari and Tk.

"Seriously?!" Ken asked disbelievingly.

"Aren't you just kidding Yollie?" Davis added on Ken's remark.

"She's serious. I was planning to join the dance group and I was telling Yollie to go with me." Kari explained to everyone. Tk was also planning on joining the group, but it changes his mind when he heard that Kari was also plotting to join. Deep inside him, he wanted to impress Kari, but when he learned that Kari will be joining, he decided not to continue.

"Wow! So are you going to quit the computer whiz? And pass your throne to me?" Ken said lazily.

"Not a chance! Back to the game everyone!" Yollie managed to change the dancing topic very fast. "Okay Davis I would like to test your courage." Yollie added.

Davis sits up straight and was waiting for his dare. He wished that it was something to do with Kari. While Yollie was thinking, Kari was bothering Yollie already.

"What's up with you? You're bothering me." Yollie faced kari. She was smiling sweetly and asked Yollie's permission is she could command Davis. Of course Davis' ears were clapping in excitement because Kari will give him a command.

"Alright Davis, because you and Yollie are almost like a cat and dog. My I see how dogs kiss a cat?" Kari ordered. She's smiling like it's the first time she did something bad.

"Kari, what's with you!?" Yollie's angry tone rose.

"What's up with what?" Kari asked back ignorantly. Tk was laughing, this is not the first time he saw Kari give a weird, silly command. Davis was in terror if he would kiss Yollie. He promised himself that the first ever kiss he will do is to Kari. But Kari gave him the command, and he doesn't want Kari to see him naked.

"Like, you are the one giving the command…TO ALL OF US!?" Yollie answered obviously.

"But Yollie, if Davis will not kiss you, he will be naked tomorrow morning." Kari was forcing Yollie and Davis to do it.

"Hell yeah to him!" Yollie disregarded Kari's point of view.

"Kari, you are a natural genius." Ken exclaimed exaggeratedly

"Yup! She sure is!" Tk agreed and faced Davis. "Now Davis, are you going to kiss? Or to be naked?" He added.

"Tsk! Oh brother. Here comes my worst-EST nightmare." Davis exclaimed nervously. He approach Yollie and was getting ready to kiss her.

"Oh geez Kari! You are totally going to pay for this!" Yollie's voice was about to break out and was about shed tears.

------TSUPP!-----MWUAAAHHH!!--------

Somehow, she felt Davis's lips touched her cheeks. Instead of crying, she almost screams out loud and broke the silence beyond the neighborhood.

"You stupid of all the stupids!! GROSS!!" Yollie continued to scream as she was wiping her face. Davis was also wiping his lips. Kari, Ken and Tk were laughing so hard that they badly need air later on.

"What if you are the one to kiss Davis?" Tk teased Yollie curiously. Yollie froze in a moment and stares at Tk.

"EWW! GROSS-ER!" Yollie answered. She wasn't finished wiping her cheeks yet. "Since Kari is torturing us, it's your turn girl!" Yollie added. Kari was still laughing, seems that she don't care at all. She was chosen by Yollie to do a dare; Tk was excited to hear what will be the dare Kari has to do. Yollie suddenly stood up and pulled Kari up.

"This goes according to plan." Yollie whispered and went to the kitchen, she opened the door. Kari's nervousness suddenly rose up. Everybody followed them and saw a bunch of cockroaches. Tk began to worry if Kari will do it or she just might cry or faint badly. He knew so well that Kari's mortal enemy is roaches.

"Yollie..Tell me…something about this…" Kari was staring blankly on the cockroaches. Some are dead; some are struggling and there were even flying.

"Cool up! They are all dead. Now, clean up all of this." Yollie commanded. She handed Kari the broom and smiled mischievously.

"But…" Kari backed off and accidentally bumped Tk. "Well, what do you call that flying one…and…and that crawling one?!" She panics and hid behind Tk. Yollie looked at Kari and sprayed another insect killer directly at the insect; it landed right in front of Tk and Kari almost embraced him.

"Hey back off lover boy!" Davis shouted at Tk as he saw Kari hugging him. Tk smiled at Davis, and made Davis so annoyed. Kari approached Yollie and holds her hand.

"Fine! I'm going to do it. But stay with me." Kari said to Yollie.

"Alright" Yollie agreed. Kari went inside the kitchen and Yollie followed her. Tk was watching carefully, hoping that Kari would do well.

There she goes, sweeping dead cockroaches and even the struggling headless. Every time that there is a moving insect, she screams; it's like she's being attacked by a demon. Almost 15 or more roaches were being swept by our lovely Kari Kamiya.

"Uwaah! What's on my foot?!" Kari screamed as one insect crawls weakly on her foot. "Get off me you dirty headless! Get off!!" She was already crying. Davis wanted to help but Yollie said that she might do it on her own and no one should help Kari. Tk was just watching Kari as she was stomping her foot.

"Whoops…my bad Kari, it is still alive." Yollie began killing the cockroaches, while Kari was still crying.

---AFTER SEVERAL MINUTES---

"Y-Yollie…I think I'm done." Kari told Yollie. Suddenly there was another flying roach that passed by in front of her. Her face was flushed red and screamed out loud.

"Cut it off Kari. You can now go out of the kitchen." Yollie told Kari.

Kari ran outside as fast as she can and grab Tk's arm. Davis was eyeing Tk enviously.

"This is my worst overnight party TK!" Kari wiped her tears.

"Never mind it Kari, just remember Yamato's dirty room." Tk tried to calm Kari. Everyone waited Yollie on the living room. Once Yollie sat down, Kari began the conversation.

"I hate you! You know how I hate those creatures!" Kari said angrily.

"And you know how much I curse Davis." Yollie said back at Kari.

"Cut it you two!" Ken interrupted. "We are supposed to be having fun here."

"Just don't let me do it again. I'll hate you for life." Kari said shortly. Yollie looked at Kari and made a peace sign.

"So now, Tk is the last one to play right?" Kari asked everyone. Yollie looked at Ken and smiled. She turned to Tk and whispers something. After Yollie whispered, Tk's face was as red as a tomato.

"B-but Yollie…" Tk tried to protest.

"No buts… Please?! This is your golden opportunity." Yollie tried to convince Tk. He looked at Ken, who was smiling devilishly. His eyes reached Davis who seems innocent.

"You and Ken set this up?!" Tk whispered back at Yollie; she nodded.

* * *

End of my chapter 3.

it's ugly? ooc? still try to review. THANK YOU

NOTE: the cockroach sweeping heppened in real life. *laughs nervously*


End file.
